Random Naruto Facts
by animeangel876
Summary: Facts all about the different Naruto characters from The Legendary Sannin to Gaara. They cover alot of main characters to the less seen.
1. Chapter 1

Okies I know this is probably pointless but still I was bored and literally typed this out in ½ hour. Okies 10 facts you may not know about Naruto. I may do another one it all depends on what you guys think. Please correct me if any of these facts are wrong but you must have proof if I am wrong. If you can prove that I'm incorrect then I will of course change the information to the right thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.

XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX

1. Ever wondered why Sakura calls the Yamanaka "Ino-pig"? In Japanese 'Ino' means boar. But I have no idea why Yamanaka Inoichi (Ino's father) would want to call his daughter "boar"…

2. I know this sounds ridiculous but did you know that Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu (A/N: Sexy Jutsu) and the Kyuubi are connected? Legend says that there was a fox spirit that could its form at will, usually changing in to an attractive young female. No male could withstand the fox spirit's charm. And the manga/anime no male can resist the female version of Naruto AND he has a fox spirit in him…coincidence? Only Kishimoto-san knows.

3. Do you remember Gaara's very feminine uncle? Yashamaru? Well there was an actually reason why he was feminine. In the manga, Yashamaru was intended to be Gaara's aunt and not uncle. But "-maru" is a common ending for a male's name not a female. (E.g. Shikamaru, Orochimaru um…can't think of anymore soz but they are both male) So they changed Yashamaru to male to avoid confusion in Japan.

4. The actually story of Naruto was actually intended to be a one-shot manga about ninja and fox spirits but it was that popular that Masashi Kishimoto made a proper plotted story out of it.

5. Have you ever wondered where the Legendary Sannin's name's originated? The names actually come from an old Japanese story written almost 200 years ago called Jiraiya Goketsutan (Legend of the Gallant Jiraiya). The story is about a child who is from a powerful clan and becomes the pupil of an immortal person. He gets trained in the art of frog magic from this person. The child's name is Jiraiya. He then falls in love and marries an amazingly beautiful woman named Tsunade who specialises in snail magic. One of Jiraiya's students gets infected by snake venom and turning in an evil snake under the name Orochimaru. Jiraiya and Tsunade try to fight against the snake demon but sadly fall prey to his venom. Some of this information is actually used in the plot of Naruto. The names obviously, what animal each Sannin specialise in (Orochimaru Snake, Jiraiya Toads and Tsunade Slugs) and the epic battle that was fought in the story was used in Naruto. In the 90s episodes all three Sannin fight. Just as in "Jiraiya Goketsutan", Tsunade and Jiraiya and Tsunade fight against Orochimaru.

6. Ever wondered who is the strongest person in Naruto? We can only tell this from what people have said and the fights we have seen to judge this. Orochimaru defeated the Third Hokage even though he was very old at the time. Orochimaru believes that Uchiha Itachi is stronger than he is while Itachi says Jiraiya is too strong for him to try to win a fight against him. While Jiraiya thinks that Tsunade is similar strength to him if not stronger than himself. The only proof we have of this is when Jiraiya turns down the offer of being Hokage but suggests Tsunade should be. This suggests that Tsunade could be the strongest of all.

7. After the chuunin exam Gaara enters Rock Lee's hospital room intended to kill him. But did you know that it wasn't Gaara doing this, it was actually the Shukaku controlling him. There is no real reason why Lee should be killed and Gaara probably didn't even know himself. Either he was only following Shukaku's orders, as he believed Shukaku was his mother or Shukaku was controlling him against his will.

8. Have you noticed a lot of evil characters lick their lips in fights? Gaara licked his lips in the fight against Lee and Orochimaru licks his lips a lot in some of his fights? I have no idea the reason behind this though.

9. Maito Gai isn't just a Taijutsu user. He can use other techniques but favours Taijutsu. That's how he's a Jounin. But the chances of poor Lee becoming a Jounin are next to nothing. He is strong but sadly he cannot vary his skills beyond Taijutsu. People assume Gai can only use Taijutsu because of the endless commonness between both Lee and Gai. But he graduated the academy at the age of 7 and became a chuunin at 11 showing us he must have some talent in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu even if he isn't very good at them.

10. To become Hokage you must have a connection with the other Hokages, they don't just pick anyone. The First Hokage was the founder of the Leaf village, after he died his younger brother became Hokage. The third Hokage was a student of both the First and Second. The Fourth Hokage was a student of Jiraiya who was a student of the Third Hokage. Tsunade was a student of the Third and the granddaughter of the First. The strongest candidate to take over after Tsunade seems to be Kakashi, who is actually a student of the Fourth. If Kakashi does become Hokage then Naruto's chances of being the next Hokage will rise dramatically especially since Jiraiya trained him. And if the rumours of Naruto being the Fourth's son are true then chances will be even higher again.

XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxX

Hope you liked some of the facts - I really enjoyed typing this. I'll update this real soon with another 10 facts. Do you think I should write some facts about Suna Kyoudai? (Sand siblings). Review and let me know! Ja ne.

Kryssie xx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I made another one -. Don't know why just I really enjoyed typing the last one so I'm doing it now. Another 10 facts on the way. Okay here are answers to some questions.

Akatsuki Leader: No I am not Japanese I'm actually British -.-' yup Britain sucks. (Sorry to those who are British when they read this but I am only expressing my opinion)

Voltra the Lively: Nope I didn't get any of these facts from wikipedia I did research and got lots of Naruto guide books. Some facts I got from there and some facts I realised for myself but I took your advice and looked on wikipedia and got some facts from there on this chapter. - Thanks I didn't know they that some on there.

Thank you both for reviewing.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX

1. Jiraiya is a big fan of the young ladies isn't he? Do you know why? And no it isn't because of his "Icha Icha" Books. When Jiraiya first asks Tsunade to be Hokage she refuses. So trying to bring peace and break the awkward silence, Jiraiya asks Tsunade to think of the past they shared. Jiraiya mentions the time he proposed to her and she refused. It is clear he is still in love with Tsunade and always will be. Jiraiya uses the women as a distraction and to soften the blow of rejection he still feels from her refusal of his proposal. She is most probably the reason of him being a bachelor.

2. Historically in Japan there were such thing as Kunoichi (female ninja) and they often used their charm and beauty as a weapon against a male opponent to put him off his guard.

3. Wonder how Kishimoto came up with Kankuro's 'Kitty Hood' and face paint style? Traditional "Bunraku Puppeteers" in Japan wear them both.

4. In the first part of Naruto (before the time-skip), didn't Tenten wear a lovely oriental top. Too bad the producers of Naruto got it wrong. In the original manga, Tenten's clothes were meant to be blue but when the producers started to make the anime, they didn't know this and chose pink. Remember Naruto's fight against Neji in the Chuunin exams? Remember when Tenten appeared? She was wearing blue, that's how she was meant to look like.

5. Most Naruto fans know that 'Naruto' and 'Uzumaki' are both food related in Japan right? When Kishimoto was a child he drew manga and often named his characters after food. His twin brother drew manga and named his characters after insects but when his brother ran out of insects to think of he had look up different types of insect names whereas Kishimoto only had to look in his fridge or larder for new names. And could come up with names like Sir Salad or Miss Melon (these aren't names he actually used I'm just using them as example and I only thought of them in 2 seconds lol.) But other names in Naruto that are food related are 'Anko' which is a bean paste and 'Udon' which is a type of noodle. So I'm guessing Kishimoto-san never let go of his food-related character fetish.

6. Did you know that Rock Lee was actually named after Hong Kong action star Bruce Lee? Bruce Lee specialised in Taijutsu and Kenpo (Kung Fu). If you've ever seen a picture of Bruce Lee then you can certainly see the resemblance between them both.

7. The name 'Sasuke' is in fact very popular in ninja stories. It is common to give ninja this name and many Japanese people will connect the name 'Sasuke' with Ninjutsu. The name is first started in a story called 'Sarutobi Sasuke' that was written in the Taisho era of 1912 to 1916. The man Sasuke in the story is appears as one of the ten heroes of Sanada Yukimura, a real warlord who live in the Warring States period. The stories were a huge success and this is when the name Sasuke began to associate with ninja characters. This was further associated when Sanpei Shirato wrote a manga about a young ninja named Sasuke that was a huge hit and then became an anime. The name 'Sarutobi' is also associate with ninja as seen in Naruto. (Sarutobi the Third Hokage and Sarutobi Asuma)

8. Shukaku is often called a 'Tanuki demon'. A Tanuki is an animal that actually exists but only in Japan. A tanuki resembles a racoon but larger to scale. Hence the name Shukaku translating to 'Racoon dog'.

9. A lot of characters in Naruto are given names that represent something about them. Here's Team 7 and their meaning though some may not have connections to the characters personality or how the way they look:

Uchiha Sasuke The symbol of Sasuke's clan as an Uchiha (or uchiwa) is a type of fan. His first name is explained above. Uchiwa also translates as 'family circle' which I think is referring to the clan. (Not sure I'll have to recheck that'

Haruno Sakura Okay this is kinda confusing so try to understand this name. Haru means 'spring' (as in the season not the metal spiral thing and Kishimoto also put 'Haru' and 'No' as one word), No means 'of the' and Sakura means cherry blossom. So her name literally translates into 'Spring of the Cherry Blossoms'. Blossom obviously refers to Sakura's hair colour and Spring refers to her eye colour.

Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki is referring to the spiral-like shape on the back of Naruto's jacket and his first name refers to his love of ramen and to Kishimoto's habit for naming characters after food.

Hatake Kakashi Hatake means field and Kakashi means scarecrow. Even though his name and surname have a connection it doesn't to his personality or looks. But I think in one episode where Team 7 tries to uncover what's behind Kakashi's mask he actually uses a scarecrow as a decoy to Sakura. (I think its episode 101? If I am mistaken can somebody please tell me which episode it is and I'll change immediately.)

XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX

Okies another Naruto facts but I only did 9 this time because number 9 was so long - and on each chapter I will put more name translations. Please R&R and thanks to those that reviewed and/or added to their fave list/alert list. You guys rock.

Kryssie xx


	3. Chapter 3

Okies it's been a while since I've updated and I'm sorry bout that but my evil art teacher piled me with homework . so I've been busy with that. So here's more facts -.

XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX

1. Wonder why they didn't show Kakashi Gaiden before the Shippuuden in the anime? Because of the rumours of the 4th Hokage being the leader of Akatsuki. If you've watched the Shippuuden then you know that they've already chosen a voice actor for the leader. If they had shown Kakashi Gaiden and the same voice as the leader then it would totally screw up the Akatsuki leader's voice if Yondaime weren't the leader.

2. Ninjas did exist in Japan between 1200 and 1600. They were a military group but it wasn't fighting with shurikan or kunai, it was usually swordsmen and samurai who did the fighting. Kunoichi (female ninja) were rare, as it was usually men who were ninja. But instead of fighting in head on battle they tried to avoid to get killed to return to their masters with any information they knew. They didn't wear armour or carry heavy weaponry so it wouldn't affect their speed. Shurikan, kunai and other Ningu (ninja tools) were not carried for combat but to help them in escaping. They often worked at night and wore black so it would be harder for their enemy to see them. They also did a lot of scientific research as the ninja usually travelled long distances on each mission. They created a pill called "Ganyaku" which was a high-calorie pill. They also did a lot of research on medicinal herbs and edible plants. They did have techniques called Ninjutsu but as ninja were spies they were careful about the information so all jutsus were taught orally so it didn't get into enemy hands if it were written. No written record of them exists today so it is mysterious on how it works.

3. As mentioned above about techniques were taught orally. There is proof of this in Naruto. If you notice some techniques were only taught in families or "hidden techniques" as they're called. Examples of this is Shikamaru's Kagemane (Shadow Possession), Chouji's Baika no Jutsu (doubling technique) etc. The Nara clan only uses the Kagemane and the Akimichi clan only uses Baika.

4. In fact no. 2 it also mentions "Ganyaku". This is also used in Naruto but they aren't called Ganyaku but are referred to as soldier pills.

5. Okay this connects with one of my other facts as I've done more research. When I said before Tsunade was the strongest character in Naruto, I was actually wrong. The one ninja who is apparently strongest of all is Hatake Sakumo (Kakashi's father) or otherwise known as White Fang of Konoha. He was no ordinary ninja. According to Uchiha Obito even the Legendary Sannin are not worthy or strong enough to be compared to him. He was undefeated in battle and it seemed the only person who could actually kill Sakumo was himself.

6. Ever wonder why Kakashi was so sour as a child? And why he believes teamwork is important? After his father-committed suicide for he was shamed for helping his comrades instead of completing the mission, Kakashi grew up believing completing the mission was the most important thing. After Rin was captured during one of their missions Obito went alone to rescue her as Kakashi was convinced the mission was to come first. After the rockslide that had fallen on Obito causing his death, Kakashi as if in memory of Obito picked up Obito's habits. From the importance of teamwork even to Obito's lateness.

7. The Jinchuuriki in Naruto have some physical from showing their type of Hidden Demon. Naruto has the "whisker" marks, Gaara with his insomnia and Yugito has "cat" shaped eyes cause if you notice her eyes aren't shaped as other characters in Naruto.

8. Ever wondered who is the strongest out of the Legendary Sannin? At first Jiraiya is offered to be Hokage but turns it down because he has "other interests" shall we say but recommends Tsunade. As I've mentioned before he then must believe that Tsunade is his equal in strength if not his superior. He cares deeply for the future and wellbeing of Konoha so this suggests that Tsunade must be a very trustworthy person. There's an old expression in Japan called "Sansukumi" which means when three are of equal power. It is also said in Japan that if you put a snake, a frog and slug in one place then some sort of deadlock is created and none of the animals will be able to move (the frog would be prey to the snake, the snake would be prey to the slug and the slug would be prey to the frog.) This saying is once again connected the personalities and preferences of the Sannin. Unless we put all the Sannin in a battle field where they all fight against each other we cannot really be sure who is strongest, it is different to tell but from the facts we know the strongest is most probably Tsunade.

9. Here are the meanings of Team Gai:

Maito Gai - 'Maito' means mighty which I think refers to his unbelievably strength and his expertise at Taijutsu. 'Gai' means 'guy' so in english his name means 'Mighty Guy'.

Tenten – 'Ten' means 'heaven'. People say heaven is perfect which could refer to Tenten's 100 perfect aim. In the Japanese Naruto her voice is very high and gentle which I think also has another connection to heaven (or not I just think it does). The word "Tenten" means 'here and there'. I think this refers to the way she jumps when using the Two Dragon Scrolls and if she misses her opponent she can use her chakra strings to control all the weapons too.

Hyuuga Neji – 'Hyuuga' means 'towards to sun'. This has a lot of connections I think. It could mean the way all Hyuuga's have bright eyes or the way the Hyuuga can see chakra points as clearly and bright as any sort of light. But it could also be Kishimoto being sarcastic. If you notice all the events that occur in the Hyuuga family aren't exactly happy but more depressing. For example, the way Hinata gets treated like a burden and seems to be mistreated by her father, as she seems useless. The way Neji's father was killed in replacement of Hiashi (Hinata's father) even though it was his own choice etc. Instead of happy moments in the Hyuugas it is mainly sad and upsetting things. 'Neji' means 'helix' or 'spiral', which is referring to his Kaiten.

Rock Lee – I explained the previous chapter about Lee's name. But I think 'Rock' was used to describe Lee's 'rock hard determination'. It is rare to find Lee giving up on anything especially his dream to be a top ranking ninja even though I think Lee knows inside that he will not succeed at his dream due to his lack of skills in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. He tries his hardest with Taijutsu even though he still gets beaten but I don't think it has been a setback as he keeps on trying.

XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxX

Okies a new chappie xD. Thanks to those who reviewed and put it on their fave/alert list once again. Keep reviewing they are a good motivation for me to keep update more often. Sorry about Tenten's meaning of her name if it sounds like a load of trash but her name was hard and I tried my best -.-'

Kryssie xx


End file.
